Late Night Kiss
by KuHana
Summary: Botan waits for Hiei to come home.


Botan leaned against the door, watching the clock tick away. It was almost midnight, that meant he'd be home soon, most likely with his sword in one hand, and the groceries she asked him to pick up in the other.

She smiled to herself, hand drawing up to cover her lips.

Not even a moment later, the window slid open and a back figure slipped in. Water clung to his black cloak, no dough from the rain outside, and the bandages she helped apply to his arm were slowly sliding off, collecting in a heap around his boots. Hiei growled, kicking them away.

"I'll get the extra ones," Botan said, coming over and taking the bag full of food out from his fingers. _He was tense. Something must have happened._

Botan knew better then to pry, but something in her expression must have given it away (maybe it was the way her pink orbs flashed with worry or the way she bit her lip), because Hiei was already pulling his cloak off, showing off the scrapes and bruising that decorated his upper arms.

"Oh my god- Hiei! What happened? Do they hurt? What-"

"Calm down, woman. This is nothing." He eyed the bag full of food his overreacting mate had taken. "Put those away. Then we'll talk.

Botan pouted, but didn't argue. "Fine, but I expect a full explanation, mister!" And with that, she disappeared around the corner. Hiei sighed, running his claws through his coarse hair.

He took a moment to admire the watered down smells of the apartment. The woman was cooking something, or had been. He could still smell a tint of spice in the air. He licked his lips, eager to sit down and forget about the past few hours… but Botan was stubborn when it came to his health.

 _Foolish woman_.

* * *

By the time Botan got back, Hiei was already sitting on the sofa, a bundle of new wrappings on the coffee table, await her gentle touch. His skin felt almost bare without them, and the dragon became uneasy exposed to fresh air for such a long period of time.

Botan got to work, gently taking his arm and placing it on her lap.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Hiei hissed out a slu of profanity. _Fuck. I thought she'd forgotten_.

That would have been the favorable outcome.

Botan leaned over and bopped his nose. "You aren't giving me the silent treatment, are you? I should really be the one giving you that, after you come here, and almost give me a heart attack!"

She tightened the bandages around his wrist, reattaching the seals so that the dragon didn't somehow come free. Now all that was left were the hanging charms- oh, where did she put them, again?

Hiei watched, mildly fascinated. The woman let her guard down the most when she was like this…

"I didn't plan on telling you," he said, "you're very irritable when I tell you of my battles."

"It's not that I'm irritable, it's became I worry for you," Botan corrected.

She had finally finished with his hand, letting it go. Hiei reluctantly pulled it back to his side, flexing his fingers. New wrappings always felt _off_.

"There is no need. I always come out victorious. You should know as much by now."

"Yes. I do. And I don't doubt your skills, dear. But I will always worry for you- about you."

"There's no-"

Botan leaned forward and pressed her finger to his lips.

"I know. I know. Your big and strong and all that. That still won't change the fact that I simply worry for your wellbeing, what sort of… erm, partner would I be if I didn't?"

Hiei watched her carefully, blood red orbs dissecting her every breath. He still didn't understand her unfound emotions towards his health, but it stirred something deep within his core. His chest tightened and his hand became very twitchy, almost itching to touch her.

Hiei gave in, clawed fingers entangling themselves in her blue hair.

"Botan," he hissed, "don't concern yourself too much with my affairs. The prospect of battle does nothing but excites me, and these are nothing but mere scratches. Your worry is unfound, as well as unnecessary."

Botan creased his 'scratches' again, eyes trailing down every red line. A memory surfaced; their first night together, Hiei left long, red scratches on her hips. _Intentional claims_ , he called them. Botan blushed, this wasn't the time, she scolded herself.

Hiei took notice in the fluctuation of her scent.

"You're aroused," he said, voice bland and to the point as always. It only made Botan's cheeks heat up even more.

"T-that's not the point, here!"

Ignoring her, Hiei leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. The response was a favorable one; Botan gasped, the air rushing out of her lungs, leaving her breathless. Her shoulders tinted red, and it seemed to travel all the way down her neck. Her flesh turned tender and warm, much to Hiei's amusement.

Getting under the ferry-girl's skin was too easy.

"Relax," he hissed into her ear.

Botan shivered. "Easy for you to- _Hiei!_

The fire-demon licked her neck, trailing his tongue down to her shoulder. The moan that followed was all the push he needed, seconds later Botan was on the sofa, on her back, her shirt thrown into some corner, long forgotten. Hiei straddled her hips, claws scraping down her sides and over her stomach.

Botan mewed, her hands finding their place in his hair.

"You certainly know how to distract me."

Hiei smirked, teeth gracing her skin.

"You taste different today," he observed.

"Ah, I used organic soap. Keiko and I went shopping a few days ago and I picked it up- it just smelt so good."

Hiei sniffed, taking in the new scent that laced her otherwise vanilla smell.

"It suits you."

"Why, aren't you the gentlemen- _mmh!_ "

Hiei cut her words short by pressing his lips to hers. The warmth between the two exploded; Hiei slipped his tongue into his mates mouth, savoring the taste that was pure Botan. He only pulled away when he heard her moan, hands gently tapping his shoulder.

"Wow…That was… wow."

Hiei smirked, pride swelling in his chest.

"Hn."

Botan giggled, and gave him a quick kiss.

They spent the rest of the night together, nude bodies pressed to one another, the only light that illuminated their bodies was from the full moon, and as the rain outside continued on, inside, a fire-demon and ferry-girl found comfort in one another's presence.


End file.
